


The Final Word

by morganaDW (morgana07)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Actor Fic, Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Angry Jensen Ackles, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arrogant Misha, Explicit Language, M/M, No Destiel, Season/Series 15, Spoilers, Supportive Jared Padalecki, Tags May Change, no sex shown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:48:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27606518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgana07/pseuds/morganaDW
Summary: After 15 seasons, no one knows Dean Winchester better than Jensen Ackles. So when ambushed and forced into a scene he despises, only a look ahead and a promise keeps him from risking the show that both he and Jared still love and the ending that was promised them.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 26
Kudos: 390





	The Final Word

**Author's Note:**

> Author Pre-Warning!! Stop! Read before continuing! Okay, this is another one of those stories of mine not suggested for fans of Misha Collins or those looking to see a certain scene go canon. He is not portrayed well or I guess that depends on how you view him so just a little warning that if you are a fan, don't read this one.
> 
> Spoilers: Maybe a few but I really don't think too many.
> 
> Warnings: Other than language, some emotional angst not too many.
> 
> Beta'd By: cyncitymojo

**The Final Word**

In the fifteen years that he’d played Dean Winchester there had only been a few times that Jensen Ackles could recall being called to the trailer of one of the Executive Producers. He also couldn’t recall a single time out of those few that he’d been called that hadn’t been both him and Jared getting the call, so the actor had an unusual feeling of dread already curling in his stomach as he walked across the lot.

Jensen was still second guessing their decision to finally end the Winchesters but understood the reasons that both he and Jared had given were sound; they also would, if their wishes were followed as far as the finale went, allow a reboot in the future if they chose to.

The nerves he had as he walked the lot from his trailer --or in reality Jared’s trailer since he’d been there when he’d gotten the text to come to Andrew’s trailer-- were getting more intense even as Jensen was telling himself to calm down; that it couldn’t be anything too bad… until he got closer and saw Robert Singer waiting outside.

“Oh shit,” Jensen muttered, knowing if Bob was waiting for him that whatever he was walking into probably wasn’t going to be good and that Jensen’s temper would be spiking. “It’s the final season so I don’t think they’d fire me this close to the end but I could be wrong so what’s up that you’re waiting for me, Bob?” he asked while extending a hand to one of the men that had remained with the show for so long.

Bob Singer had watched both Jensen and Jared literally grow up on the sets of Supernatural. He had also been one of the first that had noticed the subtle changes when the two best friends had slipped past a few boundaries back in season three. He had also been among those on set that had told Kripke that adding a certain angel in season four was going to come back to bite them in the ass if things weren’t handled correctly and thanks to some choices made once Kripke wasn’t in charge that fear was now, finally coming to rear it’s ugly head in a bad, bad way.

“No, you’re not getting fired,” Bob replied, shaking the extended hand but was quick to also put his other hand on Jensen’s shoulder to prevent him from reaching up to knock just yet. “Just listen to Dabb, read the script or the end of the script for episode 18, _do not_ and I repeat for the love of God, _do not_ throat punch him or that other jackass, and I swear to you on all the promises Eric made to you that I will show you the script for episode 19 as soon as you’re done venting or…denting a few props.”

Jensen had stopped the second Bob’s hand landed on his shoulder but then he processed that warning and could already feel his temper starting to simmer since there’d be only one jackass on set that he’d be advised right then not to throat punch and for one reason. “You know there still is that one little clause I had put in my contract after season five,” he began slowly, feeling Bob’s hand squeeze his shoulder a little more and understood the meaning.

“You better be in my trailer with the script for 19 ten minutes after I get back to it and no promises about throat punches,” he added, jerking the trailer door open without knocking to step up and pin Andrew Dabb with hot green eyes, choosing to ignore the other smirking man in the trailer for the moment. “Give me the script.”

Andrew glanced up as Bob came in the door, shutting it behind him. He figured his fellow co-producer would have given one of the two leads of the show some heads up to what he was walking into. Now he could only hope the other man in the trailer kept his damn mouth shut or else the odds were good there might be a serious re-write and he’d be needing his trailer dumped to hide the evidence of a murder.

“Just… uh… just skip to the pages I have marked in the back since you’ve seen bits and pieces of the start of that script,” he said while handing over the script. “Jensen, I’m…”

“Don’t apologize for one of the finest ending scenes in this show’s run.” Misha Collins spoke up from the chair that he’d claimed so he could be sure to see the other actor’s face when he got to the part of the script that Misha had fought to have put in for years and had finally been given his moment. “It’s time after twelve seasons to give my people what they’ve been demanding and longing to see.”

Jensen could already hear his heart beating in his ears as his temper grew the more that he read. Clenching his teeth as he gave the pages a first read through, he went back to a certain section to read it over again before hearing Bob’s voice in his head advising against throat punching anyone.

Throwing the script to the floor, he was on his feet but felt a hand on his shoulder before he decided who he was facing first. “What the goddamn _fuck_ is this shit?” he demanded of Andrew, ignoring, or fighting to ignore the laughing and gloating Misha. “How long have you known that you were going to pull this crap stunt?”

“Well, I’ve known for about a year since I went to Bobo to point out it was time to give my fans, our fans, what they’ve been craving and what you’ve been trying to deny them.” Misha smirked, leaning forward with more than a leer in his smile. “Gonna give them the Destiel scene they’ve been craving and there’s nothing you can do now since we both know you won’t pull in that no-destiel scene clause with it being the last few episodes.”

“Wanna bet, asshole?” Jensen shot back, furious and it showed in both his voice and body language as he jerked free from Bob’s grip on his shoulder to face a now back-peddling Andrew Dabb. “He’s known what for a fucking year? That the angel that never should have been brought back in season six was dying, or that you were going to ambush me three months from shooting this goddamn scene that you or Berens actually caved to that crap?” he demanded sharply, shooting a hand out to deflect what he’d sensed from the corner of his eye. “Touch me and you’ll be filming with Alex with a black eye and your arm in a fucking cast! Andrew! Answer me!”

Andrew coughed, clearly uncomfortable in the searing gaze of one of his two lead actors, and wished he had taken Bob’s advice to do this much sooner, and also to not have Misha here when he did it. “Yeah, I’ve known but it was thought to wait until closer to shooting to tell you in case you…balked or refused,” he heard the sound of teeth gritting and could see the way Jensen’s jaw was clenching along with his hands into fists. “Jensen, just hear me and Bob out and…”

“Fuck you! Fuck that smirking bastard over there and his so-called fans that he feeds lies to! And fuck this scene if you think I won’t walk over this!” Jensen shouted, seeing red and knowing he needed out of this trailer before he really did do or say something he’d either regret or be arrested for.

“You won’t walk, Ackles. You wouldn’t risk giving all the other poor fans you and Padalecki pander to the precious ending they want but won’t get now.” Misha sneered, ignoring the low warning from Bob not to take a step closer as if he planned to touch Jensen’s face. “You’re so good at ad-libbing scenes with Jared, once we’re done doing a little ad-libbing in Castiel’s final scene where he declares his undying love for you and you return it with a heart-felt ki—ugh!” he grunted when a fist was suddenly wrapped in the tie he wore for his character and he found himself yanked up to be confronted with what was very close to Jensen’s full-on pissed off character.

“Pay attention to what I say to you because I don’t plan to repeat it again; either to you or crazy as fuck fans that treat you as a god,” Jensen began in a tone that Bob had only heard twice in fifteen years of filming and understood how close the actor was to losing what control he had over a rarely seen temper. “I have not, will not ever play Dean Winchester as bi-sexual or gay because the man is not either of those things!”

“He will be after that scene and for the end of this fucking show!” Misha snapped, furious that even now Jensen thought he was going to ruin his big final moment. “Once I say…”

Jensen gave a hard shove back that nearly had the other actor falling over the small coffee table in the trailer, tensing again at the warning hand on his arm when he heard something whispered to him and he gritted his teeth. “You can say whatever the fuck you want so long as it’s _this_ script!” He gave a dismissive wave to the script he’d tossed on the floor while whirling to confront both co-executive producers. “No rewrites, no ad-libbing or we re-shoot. I will not return those words and I will handle how Dean reacts in my own way. If he gets it in his head to be cute and tries to touch me or even thinks to try to kiss me I will punch him in his fucking throat so fast whoever is directing won’t have time to yell ‘CUT!’ You threw me under a fucking bus by not only caving but also ambushing me with this stunt and you know it, Andrew!”

“Jensen, just take the script back with you and I’ll meet you in your trailer in a few minutes to show you the scripts for episodes 19 and 20,” Bob said while finally stepping in between Jensen and a glaring Misha. “Actually, both you and Jared are done filming or Jared should be by now. Just grab him and go home. I’ll come by tonight with the scripts to show you and that will hopefully make you feel a little better about this tiny, albeit unneeded, nod to that small section of the fandom,” he finished while eyeing both Misha and Andrew as he said this.

Jensen looked like he was about to refuse but understood Bob was just trying to stop what was going to happen since Jensen knew Misha was just trying to bait him like he had done so many times before. “Fine! But I won’t feel better about this until it’s over and I don’t have to look at his smirking face on this set again!” he snapped, jerking the script from Andrew’s hand, and turned toward the door when the next comment had him stopping.

“Yeah, go home and practice puckering up with your boy, so you’ll be ready to give my fans what they want to see.” Misha smirked, straightening Castiel’s tie to throw a wink. “Pity we’re not more than PG or else I could give them a real… hey!”

Andrew’s hand shoved against the actor’s chest even as Bob was shouting for Jensen not to fall for the bait. “You keep your mouth shut before I decide to override Andrew’s decision or make a call!” Bob snapped to a scowling Misha and then reached behind a very clearly furious Jensen to open the trailer door and gave a firm nudge to his shoulder. “I’ll be by with those scripts tonight so just go grab Jared, go home and take a shower to cool that temper off,” he urged, catching and holding narrowed green eyes. “Jensen, Eric and I made you a promise and I will make sure it’s kept. Now go home.”

Jensen hesitated another second before leaving the trailer but not without another searing look back, stalking away in a manner that told anyone on the lot it was best to avoid the fuming actor.

“Well, that actually went better than I thought it would.” Bob remarked once he was sure Jensen wasn’t going to turn around and come back.

“How the hell do you see that?” Andrew demanded incredulously, shooting Misha a narrowed look as he was continuing to make flagrant comments about what he planned to add to the scene.

“He didn’t throat punch you and this jackass isn’t bleeding,” Bob replied, eyes narrowing as he chose to add firmly. “Yet. There won’t be any ad-libbing in this scene, Misha.”

Stopping in his plans, Misha looked between the two men before choosing to center his focus on the man that might be more willing to bend to his whims. “Andy, here’s what I feel should be added and I think I’ll ad-lib this line before I…”

“No. Like Bob said and like Robert told you, you got your three seconds of gravy but that’s all you get.” Andrew cut the man off, waving a hand to stop the argument about to come. “We gave you that little line, Misha. We gave you that, but I told you then that if Jensen didn’t balk or refuse then how he handled it on screen was his choice. You won’t ad-lib anything. You won’t try to change anything day of filming and I swear if you even try that other thing you mentioned? I will let Jensen punch you or I will personally go find that one prop that Mark and Ruth both liked to use with you and let one of the boys club you upside the head with it!” he promised sternly, looking at Bob. “I left the scripts for 19 and 20 in your trailer since I knew we’d be showing Jensen after dropping this on him.”

“When do I get to see those?” Misha asked, sitting back down on the sofa with a smug smile; pleased to finally have gotten his way. “After all, I want to see how desperate and grieving you wrote Dean after losing his beloved.”

Bob turned away with a smirk even as Andrew was eyeing the arrogant actor and debating his response. “Since you aren’t in either of those episodes, you don’t need to see the scripts, but to show I’m a good sport at your spoiled, arrogant attempt to ruin this show in the last few episodes for the real fans and for the actual stars, I will show you the script for 19… after we’ve shot 18 and Bob and Russ escort you off the set,” he declared, jerking his head towards the door. “Now, get out of my trailer and go film your scene with Alex. And Misha!” he shouted just before the door slammed shut. “Don’t go spreading crap on set or online or else I will pull that scene!”

“You do know Jensen will never forgive you or Berens for this,” Bob remarked, heading to go pick up those scripts so he could go and hopefully settle things down. “Also, you better have EMTs on set the day of filming because Misha will end up needing it ‘cause he will try to push things past the limit.”

“Yeah, I know to both things,” Andrew sighed, scrubbing a hand down his face but peeking between his fingers with a small smirk. “Of course, the expression on his face when I let him see the script for 19 will be priceless.”

** A Few Hours Later: **

“You do know if we were in Texas, I’d probably be greeting you with a shotgun.” Jared Padalecki remarked as soon as he yanked open the front door of the house he and Jensen still shared in Vancouver even before Bob could ring the doorbell. “What the hell is this crap?” he demanded, waving the script around like he also planned to use it as a weapon. “Jensen refused to talk the entire drive home after he basically shoved me into the SUV. He told Clif to shut his, and I quote, ‘fucking goddamn mouth’ when he asked what had crawled up his butt and he put a hole in a wall since getting home. Then he throws me this before going up to take a scalding hot shower while also calling Andrew a few… creative names.”

Bob Singer cringed, stepping into the house to allow his other lead actor to shut the door behind him. He had hoped that in the time since Jensen had left Andrew’s trailer and his promise to how him the next two and final scripts that the young Texan might have calmed down some.

“Is he going to hear me out or should I wait until he’s calmer and… sober?” he asked curiously, noticing the liquor cabinet seemed to be open and a bottle was missing.

“Yeah, I’m planning on hearing you out and I better like both what you say and what’s in those scripts or else someone might be hearing from my lawyer soon.” Jensen remarked from the steps, coming down in his at-home jeans and a worn t-shirt while letting his fingers comb back through still damp hair. “Talk. You have until the Chinese gets delivered to give me your best run at me not flat out telling both you and Dabb where to stick this goddamn piece of shit!”

“At least he’s stopped dropping ‘F’ bombs every other words.” Jared offered with a calm smile, going to sit in a chair when his wrist was suddenly caught by strong fingers. He went with the tug that put him sitting beside his best friend and boyfriend on the sofa while Bob took a seat across from them to hold out scripts for the final two episodes.

“Oh, he said quite a few of those earlier in Andrew’s trailer,” the co-executive producer replied, watching Jensen’s face as he took the script for episode 19 and stared at it as if unsure whether he wanted to open it. “Jensen, I know how bad this looks on Robert for even giving that crap a possible shot at going canon but…”

“It will be canon over my fucking dead body!” Jensen snapped, eyes shooting to the older man. “He can say what he wants! He can act how he wants in that scene but it’s how I act and respond that matters and I will tell you right now that while Dean might be a little, a very little, bit upset about Castiel’s impending death… he needed dead about six or seven seasons ago; he will be more upset about not knowing the fate of his brother, Jack, and their friends.

“Do I know for a week, it better be just a week, his followers and probably he himself will be trying to force that crap on our fandom? Do I think he’ll even try to say it’s canon? Hell, yeah, because he needs to feed his ego but I will not address it and again, like I say, Dean Winchester is not bi-sexual and does not look at anything that isn’t in a mini-skirt or maybe his brother if Sammy doesn’t cut his hair soon,” he added with a slow smile aimed beside him and heard Jared laugh.

Bob nodded, gesturing to the script. “Look at the scripts. I think those will more than make up for it,” he hoped so at least or else the next several months were going to be very rough on all of them.

Jensen gave the script for episode 19 a look before going back and reading a couple things again. Once he’d gone over it twice, he nudged Jared’s arm to point out something and Bob could see some of the tension leaving both of his stars and by the time both had read over the script for the actual finale he thought he might not have to worry quite as much… so long as they could get through that damn scene without bloodshed.

“Has he seen this script?” Jensen asked, tapping the one for 19 and there was no doubt who he was referring to. “There’s no way he could have by the way he was talking today.”

“No. Misha really has no reason to see it since he’s not in it except for a vocal part that we’ve already got recorded but Andrew said he’d show him… after the scene is filmed.” Bob smiled a little at that and saw Jensen’s eyebrows raise a second before Jared started laughing. “Russ and I plan to escort his ass offset after that I think.”

Jensen sat back to consider things before hearing what was softly whispered to him. “It began and it will end with us,” he murmured back, moving his eyes over to Bob. “You’ll make sure Richard understands that if he goes off script one bit that he’s stopping the shoot?” he asked tightly, still on edge about the other actor pulling crap like he’s been known to do. “I mean it, Bob. I will throat punch the bastard if he tries to touch me, much less kiss me.”

“I will cave his skull in with that goddamn prop from Purgatory if he tries that,” Jared muttered, wondering how hard it would be to convince their producers to let him be on set that day.

“Andrew’s already told him that and I will personally sit Rich down to explain things to him. Andrew and I’ll also be on set that day with Jim and a few others to make sure he stays on script.” Bob promised both actors. “Just trust me one more time to keep that promise Eric made both of you fifteen seasons ago.”

Jensen glanced over to see Jared watching him, recognizing the concern shining in hazel eyes that he understood only too well. “Okay. I’ll do this, but on my terms.”

“Jensen, I knew it would be that way.” Bob chuckled, standing up to go since he knew the boys’ dinner would probably be there soon. “I’ll see you guys on set Monday.”

After Jared went to show Bob out, he returned to find Jensen leafing through the other script again and could tell it still bothered him. “Do you want me on set that day?” he asked, sitting back down to take the script out of shaking hands and give it a toss. “Would it help to say focus on the scene with us earlier in the episode?”

“I always focus on any seen where Dean hugs Sam, Jay,” Jensen blew out a breath, trying to shake away his concerns at how badly this could and probably would go especially once Misha learned the end result wasn’t close to what he’d been expecting. “And as much as I’d love to have you there that day for moral support… no. I need to focus on staying ahead of his stunts and I know if you’re there that he will probably do or say something just to irritate you. If you’re not filming or reshooting anything then just wait for me in one of the trailers.”

“We’ll get through this, Jen,” Jared murmured, catching one of Jensen’s hands to hold it tightly. “The chance to be rid of him, to be able to reboot sometime down the line on our terms and without him is one of the main reasons we chose to end it,” he reminded his boyfriend, feeling a bit better when Jensen finally leaned into his arms and began to relax as other things took his mind off of what was to come in a few months.

~ ~ ~

** A Few Months Later, On Set: **

“Cut!! Again!” Richard Speight, Jr., shouted for what he had to figure was in the triple digits by now, rubbing the front of his forehead where the headache that had started in the first five minutes of filming this scene was now growing into a migraine.

The actor/director had known for a few months what this scene had in it. He’d been on the phone with both the writer and the producers as soon as he’d gotten his copy delivered and thought this had to be a prank. As soon as he’d learned it wasn’t, he’d decided that what he had planned to be a simple episode to direct was going to go to Hell the second they began to film the scene in the dungeon between Castiel and Dean.

A few days previously, he’d been pulled in by all of the executive producers to have a sit down and so it could be explained what was supposed to happen but more importantly what the hell wasn’t supposed to happen.

“Uh, yeah! You think I’d let that happen?” he snorted after being told some of what Misha had been saying he was going to toss in so the editors had more to work with. “I have been deflecting that crap at cons for years! The thought of those three words coming out of his mouth towards Dean creeps me out more than all the leering and stalking I’ve seen him do with Jensen these last ten years. But if you guys actually want to toss the pack of wolves a very small bone, then go for it. Just don’t be shocked if before I yell cut the final time Jensen doesn’t punch him in the face or kick him in the balls.”

Now after several hours of filming and either him calling the scene or Jensen stopping it or the one time that Robert Berens actually stepped in, Richard was about at the end of his rope. He also could tell so was Jensen.

They had gotten basically the whole scene filmed but it was just the one part that was being an issue. “Misha,” he began in a voice that was pure director and not the happy, friendly actor he usually tried to be with most people either on set or at conventions. “Humor a tired director and tell me what part of this final scene are you having an issue with that you either keep fucking it up on purpose or you’re seeing something in this script that I am not?” he demanded.

“I am not ‘fucking’ anything up on purpose!” Misha shot back crossly, offended at the accusation. “I’m trying to give this scene more emotion, more depth to be played on in the next episode, but Ackles refuses to play his part correctly! Yell at him!”

Jensen merely shot a tired smirk at Richard before glancing to the side, past the cameras. “I am playing my part, jackass. I told you going in that how Dean reacts is on me and if you tried to throw anything in, I wasn’t doing it.”

“Misha! I said no ad-libbing, so do the scene as Robert wrote it or I’m pulling the whole damn thing and Castiel is getting yanked outta here without saying another damn word!” Andrew snapped from where he was sitting with a softly growling Bob Singer and Jim Michaels.

The other actor scowled, realizing that all his plans were getting shut down. As they began to get back into position for one more take he decided to take one more shot at getting his ultimate goal accomplished, but just as he began to move a little out of spot a tight hand had him by the throat.

“If you even think about touching me in any way that’s not in that script, much less try that other shit, I will put you on the floor a second later!” Jensen growled; voice low but there was no mistaking the threat for what it was.

“If I have to call this one more time that’ll be it and the editors can splice it!” Richard shouted, back behind the camera. “Misha! Do it right! Jensen? Try not to throat punch him until after I call it?”

Jensen smirked but moved back to do one more take and then he planned to find Jared, go home, and take a dozen showers to get his mind and body clean from this day.

It took two more takes but finally Richard called ‘CUT’ for the last time. Instantly, he was moving forward at the same time as Bob and Jim were just in case Misha egged Jensen on just to get a reaction out of him but as soon as the filming stopped, Jensen was on his feet and stepping away from the set to eye the producers.

“I’d stay to see his reaction to this but I figure Rich will film that for me so Jared can see it too,” he began as Misha frowned a little from where he’d been standing off set after Castiel had completed his scene. “I’m done. I’m going home after I find Jared and this shit will never be brought up again.”

“Wait! That’s it? That’s all you’re going to let him get away with showing as far as emotion goes?” Misha was stunned and then pissed off, moving as if to grab Jensen’s shoulder only to find his way blocked by Richard. “That wasn’t anything. There was barely anything there, no real tears or reaction! Not like he has done for Sam or even that junk man! How can he be properly grieving the next two episodes with this reaction?” he demanded, looking over when he heard a low chuckle to see Jensen watching him.

“Simple. Dean won’t be grieving for anyone the next two episodes and sure as hell not for the angel,” Jensen remarked with a smirk that was part his and part Dean Winchester, nodding to Andrew. “Read the script. Oh, and one more thing,” he turned fully but made no move to step forward despite Bob’s warnings. “Dean reacted the way he did to any time Sam was hurt or dead or when Bobby died because Sam’s his brother and Bobby was family to them. Castiel? He wasn’t jack shit to them. Just like you aren’t anything to me!”

Misha stared at Jensen’s back as he calmly left the soundstage. Then he blinked when a script hit his chest. “What’s he mean that Dean won’t be…” he started to ask as he quickly read the first few pages only to then skip to the end to frown, eyes shooting from the words on paper to a smirking Andrew Dabb and then over to Robert Berens. “But you… this… my fans…”

“I said I’d give you those words, Misha. I never said what Jensen or Dean would do with them and if you seriously thought any of us were letting this show end with that crap as canon then you are as crazy as Sheppard always said you were.” Berens shrugged.

“Now since you just filmed your last scene, you don’t need to be on set, and I don’t recommend you hassling the boys either.” Bob declared while giving a nod to the door. “You can pack your trailer or the stuff can be sent to you; either way, just go and don’t make a scene on your way out.”

Misha was furious at this treatment. “Castiel saved this show!” he shouted even as Jim Michaels was trying to nudge him out of the door. “Without him, without me this show would have ended back with season five! It…”

“Can I punch him?” Jim called back curiously, only half joking.

“Not in public!” Bob called back, seeing the expressions on the others still on the soundstage. “What? None of you can say the thought hasn’t crossed your minds in twelve years.”

Rich squeezed the bridge of his nose while texting the video on his phone to Jared’s phone. “The next convention after these episodes air are just going to be so much fun,” he decided, rolling his eyes. “Twitter will be so much fun in between these two episodes too I’m sure.”

“Yeah, but all we can do is hope Jared and Jensen’s real fans know that the boys wouldn’t let it end like that regardless of what Misha’s fans might say or how much he throws them to the wolves.” Bob shrugged.

** Later that Night: **

“Feel better now that filming that is over?” Jared asked later that night in the quiet of the bedroom he and Jensen shared, humming low in his throat at the feel of warm fingers trailing down his back where he lay curled in his lover’s arms after they’d made love.

“Yeah, as much as I can for filming nearly the entire day for one scene,” Jensen returned after a few seconds of thought, pressing his lips to Jared’s hair in a way to soothe them both. “He’ll strike back. I know that. His ego just can’t handle not getting what he wants especially since he feeds those fans all the lies that it would happen.”

Jared lifted his head to watch Jensen closely. “Our fans will stand by you, by us. They know what the heart of this show is no matter how much noise Misha wants to make,” he assured his friend, smiling as Jensen suddenly rolled them so Jared’s back hit the bed. “Our fans also might know something else too,” he added shyly.

“Oh, hell yeah. There is no doubt those couple scenes in episode 19 and then in the actual finale are meant to subtly show those little nods but it’s always been Sam and Dean and before those final words roll it will be them again,” Jensen smiled happily, meeting Jared’s kiss fully and deeply before his tired mind began to drift off to sleep with not only thoughts of his and Jared’s future together, regardless of how tough it might be, but also plans to maybe, one day, bring the Winchesters out of retirement and it be just them like it always should have been.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
